Bachelor Auction
by crazytomboy78
Summary: What exactly happened to Manny while he was at the bachelor auction when he meets a new, but strangely familiar girl? Contains one OC, FridaxOOC. Songfic.


**Hey guys! I got this idea a longgg time ago, but since I just got my computer back recently I haven't had the chance to get it down until after I updated all my stories and posted all my other ideas. Which I've done. So now I have time for this! It's set during the episode Animales. So here we goo!**

_**Song: You and Me by the Plain White T's (which I don't own…)**_

_You and me, we like the same kind of music  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We got style, baby we know how to use it  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me_

"Bachelor auction?" Asked Frida to her best friend Manny. Manny nodded.

"Yeah. It's tomorrow and my dad said I'm going to have to look nice. I hate dressing nice." Manny complained. _At least he's not enjoying it…_Frida thought.

"But at least I get to meet cute girls!" Manny said excitedly. Frida cursed under her breath.

"Well that's good for you then." Frida said through gritted teeth.

"You okay?" Manny asked.

"Yes. Peachy." Frida said sarcastically as she crossed her arms, but just enough so Manny would not notice.

"Oh. Because for a second there you sounded a little mad about something. Well, I gotta get to class. See you later." Manny waved and walked off. As Frida went her separate way to her class, she hatched an idea.

"That's it! I can be Manny's date at the bachelor auction, but I'll be disguised as someone he doesn't know, so he won't recognize me! It's perfect!" Frida exclaimed to herself.

"Now I've just got to find the perfect disguise…and I'll have to know what Manny looks for in a girl…" Frida said aloud to herself. She knew she would have to obtain the assistance of a girl that knew what all attracted all boys. Or, at least one that attracted Manny's attention. She searched around her gym class for the perfect assistant to her plan. There was one of the stupid popular girls, and then there was Zoe. And she would _not _get the help of Zoe, no matter what.

"Hey, umm, Sara? Can I ask you something? As in, girl to girl?" Frida asked two minutes later. Sara, a girly classmate of Frida's, smiled.

"Sure, what do you need?" Sara asked.

"Umm, I know this is going to sound weird and all, but can you help me make a disguise that would attract Man—I mean, a boy, for just a day? Super pretty please?" Frida asked, practically begging. Sara was a little surprised at the question. Frida wasn't exactly the girliest girl in school, and everyone knew it. But everyone saw how she admired her friend Manny so much and stuck her attention to him all the time. They really had something special.

"Sure, no problem! I can help! Meet me after school and we'll go to my house!" Sara said, very filled with pep. Frida didn't mind Sara; she was really nice and didn't really have any problems with anyone; and she knew how to make herself look pretty for the boys.

After school, Frida found Sara at her locker and they walked to Sara's house. Sara's room was really pink, and really girly. Pepper hated its intense pink glow. But her closet was filled with clothes that were sure to attract any boy; including Manny.

"Okay, first things first. Every guy, believe it or not, is different in one way: what attracts them to a girl. I need to know what type of guy this is that you're crushing on." Sara explained. Frida had absolutely no problem describing Manny; it was among her favorite things to do when she thought of him.

"He's strong, brave, heroic, clever, a prankster, arcade-game-player…" Frida trailed off.

"What's his name?" Sara asked, more out of curiosity.

"His name?" Frida asked nervously.

"Yeah. What's his name?" Sara asked once more.

"Right. His name is…mannyrivera…" Frida mumbled.

"What? I couldn't understand."

"Manny, I like him." Frida said louder.

"That's so cute!" Sara exclaimed. She saw it made Frida uncomfortable, and cleared her throat. "Anyways, he's the type you're going to want to attract with good looks. Then really reel him in by displaying a deeper understanding of him. He's a hero after all, right? Heroes want to be loved for who they are inside, not out." Sara explained. Frida nodded.

"What kind of situation is it that you are trying to impress him in?" Sara asked.

"Bachelor auction tomorrow. For 'charity'…" Frida explained. Sara nodded.

"In that case, you're going to want something elegant, but not too elegant; classy, but not too classy, and stylish. Very stylish," Sara reached into her closet and pulled out a short red dress with one thick strap on the side that had a pinkish-reddish flower at the shoulder.

"This should do perfectly." Sara said.

"But, I want to be totally disguised. Like I'm a whole other person." Frida explained.

"A disguise, eh? Then you'll need a little makeup and a wig. Or dye your hair a different color." Sara explained. Frida clutched her hair.

"Wig, no dye! I like my hair the way it is!" Frida said defensively.

"OK. Luckily my mother sells plenty of them at the pawn shop downtown and keeps spares in the attic. Let's go get one." Sara led Frida to their attic, where there was a wide assortment of wigs.

"Now, based on your skin tone, I'd suggest brunette and curly. Like this one." Sara pointed to a wig of shoulder-length brown curly hair.

"Perfect." Frida said. Sara nodded and took the wig back into her room. She fastened it correctly onto Frida's head.

"Now for the makeup. Your face should look completely different, so we can apply mascara around here a little heavier, and a rosy-colored blush on your cheeks. And definitely a reddish-toned eye shadow to match your dress. And to top it off, earrings and a headband. Perfect." Sara said.

"That sounds really girly…" Frida complained.

"Well the girlier the better to attract Manny with. You know how he is, right?" Sara said. Frida nodded shyly and Sara started applying the makeup.

After she was done, Frida didn't even recognize herself. She was amazed at how different she looked with just a little makeup.

"Now, let's go over how you act at first. It's a bachelor auction, right? So at first, act simple, polite, and shy. But assert yourself. You don't want to lose him to someone else, do you?" Frida shook her head wildly. That was just was she was always afraid of with Manny. Losing him to another girl.

"Then once he's yours for the day, just be yourself and he'll like you for sure. After all, when a girl is attractive, and the perfect match for them, it's the complete package." Sara explained.

"Well, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be…" Frida sighed, "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem, any time!" Sara smiled. Frida grabbed the dress and the matching heels and the wig Sara had as she walked out.

"I'll get these back to you." Frida said.

"Oh, don't bother, I can get them from you whenever!" Sara said. Frida waved and walked on her way home.

-**the next day, two and a half hours before the bachelor auction—**

"Let's do this." Frida laid out the dress, the shoes, and the makeup. She started with a shower, moved to the makeup, then the dress and the shoes. After she was done, she took a look at herself in the mirror. She looked like a completely different person now. She put on the wig, fixed the headband, and got a long coat from her closet. She got a hat to hide her hair from her family as she walked out.

"Frida, mi'ja, where are you going?" Carmela asked.

"Uhh, to Manny's and the arcade and stuff. Just around town. I'll be back later." Frida lied. Carmela shrugged and went back to her business. Frida found the dining hall where the auction was being held. Keeping her coat and hat on and staying in the shadows of the back row, the bidding began with a young man looking to be around his twenties and fresh out of college. He was quite bloated with pride as well.

About a half hour later, all that was left was Manny. There were around ten girls left, ranging from twelve to their late teen years. The bidding was subtle and civil, unlike it was for Grandpapi's and a few other men's.

Not many of the older girls were quite interested, so they rather left. The younger girls were more interested, but still calm. Frida watched the smug look on Manny's face as he watched girls bid over him. After a bidding war had erupted between two girls, Frida spoke up and outbidded them both; they gave up and grouchily left. Frida took a step out of the shadows and removed her hat.

When Manny saw the mysterious girl step out of her shadow in the back row, his smug look was taken over by an admiring look. She looked very pretty. But something about her seemed strikingly familiar…

She stepped on stage as the other girls left and shyly waved.

"Hi," she said. Her voice was familiar, but angelic and it swept him away. "My name is Fr…" she cleared her throat, "Francesca, that's my name…" She said shyly.

"My name is Manny…" Manny said quietly as he admired her. Frida giggled to herself.

"Well, we have the day, so, what do you want to do first?" Frida-or, 'Francesca' asked.

"Whatever you wanna do." Manny held out his arm for her to hook onto. Frida hooked his arm with hers and they walked out.

"Let's get some lunch, I'm starved." 'Francesca' said. They went to a restaurant downtown.

"Oh, I don't have enough money for this. Wanna just go get some ice cream or something?" Manny asked.

"Sure, sounds great." Frida smiled. Manny liked her smile. They went to the park and found an ice cream stand and waited in line.

"I feel so weird getting ice cream in this getup." Manny said, looking at his tux.

"Me too." Frida fixed her coat so it hid her dress better.

"Yeah. But they're hosting dinner for all the couples later, so we have to stay like this." Manny said.

"All day?" Frida whined.

"Pretty much." Manny answered nonchalantly.

"UGHH." Frida groaned.

"I know. It stinks." Manny agreed. It was their turn to order ice cream.

"I'll have cookie dough," Manny said.

"I'll have the churro flavor." Frida explained. Manny smiled.

"Hey, my best friend loves that flavor! It's her favorite." Manny said.

"Oh, really? Cool. I love churro flavored."

_You and me, we couldn't stand being normal  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We both laugh, at the most random situations  
That's the key, baby don't you agree?  
You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me  
I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
You and me_

Manny felt like he was really clicking with Francesca; but he couldn't help but think about how seriously familiar she was to him; but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe this day would turn out to be a good thing.

After they got their ice cream, they found a bench to sit on and talked as they licked their ice cream.

"So, do you live around here?" Manny asked.

"Ye—I mean, no. I live in another town around here, I live with my dad. He thought it would be fun to take a day trip here and do some bachelor-auctioning." Frida lied. It was hard to lie to him.

"Oh, that's cool. Your dad was a bachelor today?" Manny asked. Frida nodded.

"Sweet. I hope he has a good time today. Yeah, my dad, Grandpapi and I did this together today." Manny explained. Frida nodded.

"Hey, wanna go take a walk or something?" Francesca asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Manny answered with a smile. They got off the park bench they'd been sitting on for at least a half an hour while they ate their ice cream and began walking through town.

"I actually like it here. It seems like a nice town…" Frida said. She knew it was a semi-lie. She liked Miracle City, but it wasn't really as nice a town as it seems.

"That's good. Maybe you and your dad will move here." Manny said.

"That would be cool." Frida said.

"Yeah. Hey, it's kind of hot out today, why don't you take off your coat?" Manny wondered.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm actually kind of cold without it…" Frida clutched her coat.

"Okay, that's fine." Manny said. After a few hours of walking and talking, it came time for dinner. Inside the auction house, there were now many tables set up with two chairs to a table, a candle in the middle, and fancy silverware and place settings. They were led to their table by a fancy waiter.

"Ok, why don't you take off your coat now?" Manny asked.

"Oh, right, my coat." Frida shyly removed the coat she had been wearing all day and revealed her red dress. Manny was silenced.

"W-wow, you look…pretty…" Manny said. Frida blushed.

"Thanks…" She said. They sat down and ordered their food.

"You know, it's been skipping around my mind all day. You look so familiar to me, but I just can't put my finger on it. Have we ever met before?" Manny asked.

"N-no. We haven't…" Frida studdered. Manny shrugged.

"So, Francesca is your name. Pretty, I like it. Kind of like my friend's name, it's quite similar. Her name is Frida, but she has blue hair and she doesn't wear make-up or dresses or heels at all. She's nothing like you…" Manny thought of his friend. She was probably spending her night at home in her room, or out at the arcade or something. All alone, no best friend to hang out with tonight…poor Frida.

"She sounds nice." Francesca said politely. Manny nodded.

"Well, anyways, tell me a little more about yourself." Manny said.

"Well, okay...I'm thirteen years old, currently, and I'm in middle school. My parents are divorced, and my mom lives a half hour from here. I'm an only child, and I spend most of my time at my dad's house. I go to my mom's every other weekend. How about you?" Francesca asked. Manny was silent for a moment.

"Me? Okay, well, my parents split too. I'm thirteen too, and I'm in middle school too. I'm an only child too, and I spend every weekend at my mom's. My parents both live in town though. And my grandpapi lives with me and my dad." Manny explained.

After a long conversation and a yummy dinner, Manny was walking Francesca home.

"Where's your house?" Manny asked.

"Umm, actually, I have to meet my dad outside our hotel on Grande Street." Francesca explained.

"My friend Frida lives near that hotel, that's cool!" Manny said. Frida nodded. In her mind, she was flattered that he kept mentioning his friend while he was on a date.

"Well, it's a nice night." Manny said, trying to find conversation. Frida smiled and laughed lightly.

"What?" Manny asked, noticing her laughter.

"Nothing, nothing…" Francesca's smile remained on her face.

"Really, what's so funny?" Manny asked. Francesca shook her head.

"Nothing, I swear!" Frida said.

"No, it's something! Tell me or I'll tickle it out of you!" Manny warned. Frida shook her head.

"No!" Manny held out his hands with a devious smile.

"I'll really do it; I'll tackle you to the ground in tickles!" Manny said. Frida shook her head. Manny suddenly pounced on her and they both fell to the ground in laughs.

"Manny, haha, stop!" Frida said in-between laughs.

"Tell me what you're laughing at!" Manny demanded with a smile.

"Alright, just stop!" Manny smiled triumphantly and sat to the side of Francesca.

"You're just so funny when you're good to me." Frida explained as she held her stomach. Manny smiled. Frida sat up. Manny stood and held out a hand to help her stand. As Francesca stood and brushed off her dress, they heard a booming laughter and loud footsteps.

"Uh oh…" Manny muttered.

"What?" Francesca asked.

"There's trouble. I think it's Sanchez." Manny explained.

"Sanchez! I, uhh, I mean, Sanchez?" Frida pretended to be confused.

"An evil giant robot." Manny explained. Francesca nodded. Manny spun his famous belt buckle and let out a roar and a cry of his namesake, "El Tigre!" and dashed off to the sight of the danger.

"Giant Robot Sanchez, prepare to be pummeled!" Tigre threatened.

"Manny, be careful!" Frida shouted, forgetting to sound like Francesca, not Frida. In a matter of a few minutes, Manny had Sanchez defeated with a final punch to the face, and off to jail.

"Manny, you did it!" Frida cheered.

"Yeah, it was nothing…" Then Manny realized something.

"Wait…Frida? Is that you?" Manny asked. Frida was taken aback by the question and did not speak. Finally she removed her wig.

"The one and only…" Frida said shyly.

"Wow, umm…you look, really, uhh, what's the word…" Manny studdered.

"Pretty?" Frida asked. Manny nodded. Frida blushed.

"You said that already." Frida commented. She noticed how battered and bruised he was.

"Yeah, but that was a different version of you. Now I know it's the real you and…you look awesome." Manny blushed; as did Frida. They were silent for a long while until finally, Manny kissed her. The world around them froze, became oblivious to them. They were in a world of their own now. Frida was taken aback at first, and then embraced him.

After a minute, they separated and Manny finished walking her home. Once they got to her door, Emiliano noticed them and sent the dogs after Manny. Frida giggled and Manny waved quickly and ran off home.

**the end! I really gotta go now, so see yall around…review!**


End file.
